1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a facility which includes so called a clean room used, for example, in factories or research laboratories in the field of semiconductors, foodstuffs, medicines and biotechnology, and a local facility through which clean air is taken into said clean room.
2. Related Art Statement
In a clean room used, for example, in factories or research laboratories in the field of semiconductors, foodstuffs, medicines and biotechnology, dry air filters for trapping particulate substances suspended in air are disposed to an air introduction path and air after passing therethrough is Introduced into the room. As the degree of integration of semiconductors has been increased recently, not only dusts but also diffusion of organic gases in air in the clean room have caused such a problem as follows.
It has been pointed out that organic gases are adsorbed on the surface of silicon wafers under processing for semiconductor devices in a clean room may deteriorate their characteristics (for example, Fujii, "Gaseous Contaminants and Current Situation for Countermeasure of Removing Them", Air Cleaning (Kuki Senjo), Vol. 32, No. 3, p 43 (1994), published from the Foundation of Japan Air Cleaning Society).